Mixtures of polyamides and thermotropic liquid crystalline polymers have been known for some time; see, for example, DE-A No. 32 16 413. Such mixtures have been used for injection molding or extrusion to form shaped articles which have greater rigidity and strength than those obtained from polyamides alone. However, the mechanical properties of such articles are unsatisfactory. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to produce molded or shaped articles which have improved mechanical properties and overcome the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art.